Pirates In The Mist
Pirates In The Mist is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Sea Breeze. History The Pirates In the Mist was founded by Polarbearis and Miris on the 23th of March, 2006. After a few weeks of growing and developing a plan of action, they created the flag Sea Breeze on the 13th of May, 2006. Public Statement Arr! We are a crew who loves to pillage and get booty! Open to pirates of any level, who love the game. Regular crew and flag sails are back. Polar's back and WILL be rebuilding this crew and flag to it's former glory. So come sail into the Mist with us! The Pirates in the Mist are a crew in the Oceans of Midnight and welcomes all aspiring pirates who are looking for a fun time. Although we mostly pillage (and pillage daily), we do also have other operations, including a variety of shops and stalls located on various islands around the ocean. Our goals are simple - to have fun while making lots of booty and lots of friends. We also believe in helping players advance their skills and become better pirates. The Story of Pirates In The Mist As a haze settles over the port and the ships slowly fade into the night, a strange sound is heard beyond the harbor's sentry post. It sounds almost musical, and soon you can hear the words being sung by voices of sirens and pirates alike, "Yo Ho Ho, and a bottle of fun". You strain to see through the mist, and can just barely make out a large fleet of ships passing by the port. You're so entranced with the merriment and mystery of the ships beyond that you don't notice the man standing next to you. "Aye, that's the Pirates In the Mist, the most magical and amusing crew to sail the seas of Midnight." You turn to ask him more, but he has vanished into the mist. The voices fade into the distance as the haze lifts and the moon shines brighty above. At your feet you find a bag filled with pieces of eight. Crew Rules 1) You've got the yearning for more learning of the game and building your skills. 2) You don't want to be bogged down with a crew, where you have to be a "good ol' boy" to advance or even have fun. 3) You want to have an enjoyable experience even when you lose a battle (and yes we lose a few every now and then but we try not to :) 4) You want a crew that sails daily and tries to offer a wide variety of times to sail and lengths of sails. The crew is always open to anyone who wishes to join. However troublemakers, lazers, and straitliners will be expelled. We are pretty laid back but we want to make sure everyone has a good time. Promotion Requirements 1) Pirate - Need to be a Subscriber to YPP 2) Officer - Need to have at least 1 Broad and 3 Solids in Piracy skills. Must have naved in the navy and been a member of our crew for at least 7 days and approval of atleast 2 Fleet Officers or Higher. Subscriber 3) Fleet Officer - Need to have 4 solids in Piracy skills and must own a deed to a ship. Must have done the B-Nav mission with the navy to at least Neophyte level. Also ye must have the Crew's and Captain's Trust subscriber 4) Senior Officer - Need to have 3 Solids and 2 Weighty in Piracy skills and must own a deed to a ship, B-nav skill must be at least Broad. And ye must have the Crew's and Captain's trust, and be accepted by the Captain and all other SOs. Crew Shops and Stalls ; *Polarbearis's Ironworking Stall ; *Armchair of Darkness ; *Knot As It Seams *Heavy Metal ; *Wonder Strands External Links Sea Breeze flag website